A New LIfe
by emo nemo96
Summary: bella is somthing different.but what is she? she gets transfered to the House of NIght where somthing dark is comming after her what will she do?what happens when she has to leave her boyfriend,and meats the cullens and eric night hottie of the school occ


**A.N**. (_New story I hope you like it_)

**SUMMARY: Bella is has the perfect life. Quarterback hottie as your boyfriend, good grades, popular. Until one day where her life turns upside down. Now she is turning in to a vampyer and has to go to the House of Night where she will meet the Cullen's and the vampyer hottie Eric Night. Will Bella and heath stay together or will she fall for Eric night?? What will happen??**

I was walking down the hall with Kayla. She was talking so much that all I heard was blablablablablablabla it was all one jumbled mess. I was snapped out of my thoughts by my boyfriend (_Heath Luck star Quarterback of Broken Arrow High school)_ into a heated kiss. We were pulled out by the whole football team cuz they were wooing us.

I went into class .1 hour later.

On my way to my locker I noticed someone standing in front of it, I asked Marsha (a girl from history) if she saw anyone beside my locker. She told my no .when I looked back no one was there, until I reached it, there was a pale looking guy standing 3 lockers down. He had a bright blue crescent moon thingy in the middle of his forehead that was filled in and that meant he was a vampyer. And more important he was a tracker.

In our school everyone looked down on the soon-to-be-vampyers cuz well they were going to be vampyers people who brink blood and burn in the sunlight yeahyeahyeah.

When I closed my locker door the vempyer guy was right beside me he did this wired spell thingy. And then he touched my forehead,

I flinched back and I soon felt this pain in my forehead and ran to the washroom and looked in the mirror and saw that there was this crescent blue outline. I ran out and quickly went out my car but was stopped be heath

"yo Bella" heath yelled

I dared to look at him. I wouldn't. cuz if I did I would be hated.

"hey baby what's wrong?" heath said with worry laced in his voice

"Nothing" I said in a whisper

"Baby look at me" he said

I looked up at him and he did what I know he would do he gasped. Derrick and bobby looked at heath funny then they looked at me with wide eyes

"Holy crap, belles turning in to a fucking vampyer"

I said nothing and started walking to my car but heath stopped me again

"No Zo im sorry I really missed you and that I really do like almost love you…" that's when I smelt it. The blood. It was pounding through his vanes I could almost hear it like it was calling me.

"I…i..i want" I said in a whisper while trying to get closer to him

"What do u want Zo?" heath said

"I "I said but then I realized that I WANTED to drink blood

"I…I have to go"

I ran as fast as I can to my car. I could still hear heath yelling my name.

When I reached home I ran to my room. My step-lose I mean step dad opened that door and he saw the crescent blue outlining and yelled

"Get out of my house you filthy vampyer!! You have 1 hour to get your things"

I quickly packed my things and ran out of the house onto the car. I needed to get to my grans house. She is the only person I really love and I know that she loves me too.

2 hours later. I reached my granns house and I was hit with the smell of lavender. _She owns a lavender filed._ I was waiting on her porch and decided to see if she was in the fields when I tripped on a rock and I fell on the ground. I started to feel lightheaded but kept going. It started to rain and I fell again and now I was covered in mud but I still waned to look for her, but my head was pounding and I couldn't take it anymore and I fell and curled into a ball and everything went black.

_U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. _That's daughter in Cherokee_. _My gran had Cherokee in her blood. "Granny is that you. I'm scared." Then I saw a blinding light "_zoey… its nyx"" _nyx who's nyx??" "_im your leader and your mother" " _why are you here?? ""_I am here because it's your destiny. You need to get to the house of night" "_my destiny? Will I find my destiny??" I felt my mark burning on my forehead.

"I-I don't understand. Find my destiny? I just want to find a way to deal with my new life- to make this all okay. Goddess, I just want to fit in someplace. I don't think im up to finding my destiny." love was laced in her voice"

"_Believe in yourself, zoey redbird. I have marked you as my own. You will be my first u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya v-han-I sv-no-ya… daughter of night… in this age you are special .accept that about yourself, and you will begin to understand there is true power in your uniqueness. Within you is combined the magic blood of ancient wise woman and elders, as well as insight into and understanding of the modern world"_

"_Zoey redbird, daughter of night, I name you my eyes and ears in the world today, a world where good and evil are struggling to find balance"_

"But in sixteen!! I can't even Parallel Park! How am I supposed to know how to be your eyes and ears?"

"_You are old beyond your years, zoeybird. Believe in yourself and you will find a way. But remember, darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good"_

Then my goddess nyx disappeared into the light and darkness over took me again.


End file.
